The Reunion and the Upheaval
by psychemenace
Summary: He has been waiting for all eternity for Edgar to come back to him. Doomed to always wait for someone that would never return, can the tides of fate finally change this time around?
1. Chapter 1

It was the aroma of lilac Yuma smelt before he lay unconscious. It triggered memories in him that he had never ever before experienced. He could see flashes of images before him as if he were dying. He lay there breathless, weak and helpless. He didn't know what attacked him, everything happened so fast that before he knew it, he was already lying on the hard ground. The beating of his heart rang in his ears and as darkness slowly enveloped him he caught the sight of a thick blond hair shining against the rays of the sun. He couldn't see his face. It was all a blur. The rays of the sun that glistened behind the person pierced his eyes. Slowly but surely his consciousness was fading, yet the scent of lilac lingered and a soft voice whispered into his ear, the words that he never thought he would ever hear again.

"Edgar.."

He swallowed a lump on his throat and an image of his mother came to him. Her smile, oh so sweet, haunted him. And all at once all the emotions he bottled up inside came in an outburst. And then everything went dark.

The hands of the clock were making its usual round, it ticks as the second pass by and when it finally struck twelve the grand father's clock began to wail, its gears grinding against each other,

_Dong dong dong_

It made such an unearthly sound. It sounded more like a eulogy more than anything else that the birds aggressively flew away. The flapping of their wings for flight signified fear. The loud sound coming from the grandfather's clock reverberated through the hollow structures of the room pestering Yuuma to open his eyes. Its sound penetrated through his skin, to his muscles and then to the marrows of his bones. While his mind wandered about, it was still caged by the sound of the ancient clock. He woke up breathless. His brown eyes searched the room, his head hurt, he didn't know how he end up in such a luxurious place, with its high chandeliers and oaken furnitures. The curlicues engraved on the wooden couch and the tables were extravagant, he has never seen anything like it before. But despite such a splendid view, he felt nervous.

Yuuma tried to think about what had happened before he got there. He tried to recall what had happened before he were unconscious. What he can remember was that he entered the forbidden forest and tried to go to the abandoned castle where an elixir was said to be hidden. That elixir was a medical potion that could cure his mother's disease. The doctors were of no help, they did everything and what's left was this elixir. It was his only hope.

He went out of the room and tried to find the exit. But as he was walking through the hallways and checking the rooms, he felt that something was odd. Something was terribly odd. The ambiance inside the place was getting darker and darker, he felt that something lurked in the shadows. He hastened his pace and hoped with all his heart that he would be able to find the exit as soon as possible. While he was walking he saw a light coming through the door. He walked quickly and went inside the room thinking that maybe this could lead him to the exit. But to his surprise what he entered was someone's private chambers. Candles illuminated the room, some of them already half melted and some were already put out, the wicks were not taken out but just left there haphazardly. He saw someone sleeping on a bed and sauntered towards the sleeping figure. He sat beside him.

The aroma of lilac penetrated the room. It was the same scent he smelt before he passed out. The person lying there had thick blond hair. The same one he saw before everything went dark. But the sleeping figure had long lustrous blond hair that he wasn't sure if indeed the person was the same figure he saw just before he closed his eyes. The person's lashes were long and matted, his figure was lanky and his face gaunt. Yet despite of it all, his features were fine that it was no mistake that this person was comely if he could only open his eyes. His skin was as pallid as the statues he would usually pass by on the way home. He reached out to the person and touched his face. He was astonished at how cold the skin of the person was, that he couldn't help but hold his hand in his. But despite this astonishment at body temperature and the presence of the person he felt a deep kind of affection for him, an affection that he couldn't pin down. Yuuma sighed and withdrew his hand from the other's, leaving it to fall lifelessly against the blankets. He checked the latter's pulse and was mortified to find out that the blonde didn't have one. He was horrified and immediately withdrew himself from the bed. He turned on his heel and went for the door but to his utter disappointment, it was locked. He twisted the knob violently but it was no use. He was stuck there with the corpse. He went back to his place beside the corpse dejectedly and stared at the figure. The person was beautiful, that is a fact he couldn't deny. He was so handsome. He pondered on the possible time of death of the blond and decided that he should shout for help. It was impossible that there wouldn't be anyone there in the house since the rooms looked well maintained. He screamed at the top of his lungs but no one came, he didn't even hear something that would make him believe someone would be coming to his aid.

Yet with all the emotions bustling inside of him, his need to find the elixir, his need to find the exit and go back home safely fought inside his mind. The most important of which was to find the elixir, but first he needed to find the exit. He remembered one of the stories of his mother. It was odd but then he couldn't help but remember it, the tiny details of which seemed to haunt him and oppress him at the moment.

_"She keeps on waiting forever doom to wait for all eternity for someone that will never return to her. And for that reason she has receded into a deep slumber._

_The tale says that she will never again open her eyes to the morning light until that person comes to find her this time around._

_Edgar, Edgar, Edgar, the only sweet name her lips would utter til the end of time."_

_Say his name. Bring him to life darling._

Yuuma stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. There was something that whispers in his ear to say "his" name. But who was "he"? He was getting dizzy and his head was hurting like crazy but still the voice wouldn't stop. The voice lisped and echoed through his ears.

_Say his name. Bring him to life darling._

_He's been waiting for so long._

He covered his ears to stop drown out the voice. But still nothing, it wouldn't leave him be.

_Edgar come to me._

The whispering of the all these voices that called out to him and the voice of his mother telling him the story were a cacophony in his ears. It echoed and echoed. It hurt him that he felt like his head was breaking. It was driving him crazy. He screamed because he could no longer take it and as a result of utter desperation he went to where the sleeping figure lay and then an irresistible force compelled him to remember all the memories he recalled when he was in the woods. He was heaving and sweat ran down his aghast face. Life faded from his cheeks. His world felt like it was spinning. The scent of lilac was strong. That he was able to focus his mind to it and get a grip of himself. Through concentrating all his energy to the scent he felt calm, the voices slowly faded away. The person who was before him became some sort of salvation. But then when he opened his eyes, and found himself leaning down the corpse, he was gripped by grief so strong that he felt his chest ache, tears filled his eyes. He felt the affection he felt towards the corpse before overwhelm him. The affection he felt for this person became something incomprehensible that he doesn't know what's happening to him any longer. He gazed at the sleeping figure and then the voices came to harass him again. His tears fell down the cheeks of the latter.

_Come to me._

He caught a glimpse of the latter's lips and was gripped by an impulse to place his lips against the latter's thin ones. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer to kiss the person. He felt as if he was hypnotized, he had no control of his actions nor his mind. The strength of his emotions and the impulse to kiss the sleeping person was so strong that he couldn't fight it. Yet, the truth is deep in his heart he wanted this, he wanted to kiss him and say his name. For all along this what was raving in his heart the whole time he left his home village was to feel these lips, to touch these cold hands and hold this body. He forgot about the elixir, it was as if his mother's disease did not exist. He was meant to be in this place, he was meant to be with this person. Edgar... His mother's voice resonated through the depths of his soul saying the name "Edgar" over and over again. The name left a mark inside of him the moment it left his mother's lips. His mother always told him, it was a special name. It meant fortunate and powerful, it was a lovely name she said and he always felt more like "Edgar" than "Yuuma". The voices subsided, it was replaced by the sweet pounding of his heart. He felt like a child again resting against the bosom of his mother. But this kind of feeling he was experiencing was more than his affection for his mother, this was something greater. And more than anything else he wanted to plunge into this feeling and drown himself, it was that magnetic and seductive. The aroma of lilac filled his nostrils, he took in and allowed himself to be drawn in much closer. This scent always reminded him of autumn. It always reminded him of home.

"Shuu.."

His lips uttered a name he has never heard of before. It sounded right from his lips. It sounded sweet and precious. He exhaled and then kissed the sleeping figure. Nothing no longer mattered, it was as if an invisible force was guiding him to kiss the sleeping person. But what was more important was that he wanted this more than anything else. Just before their lips locked the blond opened his blue eyes. Those blue orbs gazed at Yumma in a stare that weighed centuries old. He closed it again savoring the reunion he has been waiting for all eternity, sealing it with a deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuu's gaunt face after the kiss became a healthy puff as a normal person would look like. Colours filled his checks and his body started to gain more form, he was no longer too lanky for his own good. They shared such a deep and passionate kiss that the fact that Shuu was already awake slipped from Yuuma's mind. The big guy's mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything else but Shuu's kiss, his touch and the way he twined his arms around his neck. His kisses were getting desperate for fear that Shuu would disappear any minute, any second now. He feels if he stops kissing him, he would disappear. Shuu remained calm, he allowed Yuuma to do what he wanted. The auburn haired boy started clumsily taking off Shuu's clothes. By the time Shuu realised how aggressive he's getting, Yuuma was already almost halfway from taking off the first layer of his clothes.

This moment was like a dream come true for Shuu. For him it almost felt an eternity since they parted ways and now he has found him again. Yuuma nibbled his lower lip, pulling it slightly using his teeth. It was almost as if unconsciously Yuuma was trying to compensate for the pain that he caused him in the past. It was as if he was saying that despite what had happened between the two of them, he loved him, he loved him still. But Shuu never thought in all of the years that he's waited that his "Edgar" loved him. He didn't act as though Shuu was precious in the past and Shuu does not have any reason to believe that what made them closer the first time around was Edgar's desire to be with him. He always thought that he just used him for his purposes. He only used Shuu to get prestige and power. Being merely a farmer's son he felt that Yuuma was desperately trying to prove something. He always told him that he loved some Princess and that he wanted to marry her, but he couldn't because he was just a mere peasant.

Both of them were friends, so he wanted him to be happy. And because of that, he became the monster that he was now. His love for Edgar made him do crazy things. One could say that maybe he regrets it since he's been put to great pain and suffering because of it, but he doesn't regret anything. He was happy if his beloved Edgar was happy. He couldn't ask for anything else. The rustling sound of clothes woke him from his reverie. Yuuma tore his inside shirt and now his chest was exposed. The dark haired boy still seemed to be under a trance, desperately trying to take off Shuu's remaining clothes. He licked his neck and kissed it gently, lingering for a bit and then transferring to another part of his skin. He sucked, kissed and bit on Shuu's cold skin.

Shuu could hear Yuuma's humming bird heartbeat so loudly in his ears. His little movements was conspicuous. The auburn boy's caresses lingered on his skin, as well as his kisses. Every touch burnt him. When to Yuuma's senses he was so desperate, he was in haste, for Shuu, it felt like everything was in slow motion. That was the downside to his power. He was tormented with the emotion he was feeling. He felt every kiss and every touch most vividly to the extent that he thought he heard his dead heart beat. It made him wonder how even if he became the monstrosity that he is now, his feelings for Edgar never changed. He made him feel alive, because Shuu still wished for him, because he still wanted him close and desired to touch him. But he was still a monster, and after sleeping for almost 200 hundred years he was parched. Edgar's mortal scent enticed him.

Shuu was conscious of the blood coursing through Yuuma's veins. His eyes turned blood red, catlike at Yuuma's scent, a temptation Shuu could never refuse. He called him with a gentle voice, as if enticing him to lay everything bear for him. His voice was like a lullaby in Yuuma's ears, he kissed him one last time. When Yuuma withdrew he was stunned, he couldn't move a muscle. Normally this was the time that he would panic, but he was still under a trance. He was still hypnotised by Shuu's allure. He was alluring yes, but what really made Yuuma like this was the fact that he unconsciously remembered their past, his mind may not vividly remember particular memories but his body could not resist Shuu. He was made for him. And now it was time for Shuu to take the life coursing through him.

Yuuma's clothes were easy to take off since they were peasant clothes, a woolen tunic sported with the usual adornments. Nothing really changed these past two hundred years Shuu thought. A crescent of a smile formed on the blond's thin lips.

"Edgar.."

He motioned his fingers and then Yuuma's top was torn by the wind. His neck and his chest were exposed. Shuu moved closer to Yuuma and caressed his chest. He wanted to feel his body, his toned muscles. He wanted to figure for himself how much changed Edgar was. Was he the same pesky brat? Was he still the usual cheerful sugar loving bastard that he knew? After all these years? His eyes roamed and then it lingered on Yuuma's neck. The auburn haired boy's heart beat rang in his ears. He could hear the rush of blood running through his heart like the coursing of water through the stream near the village where they used to live. He then imagined sound of the rushing water against the stones, and how they always go there to fish and bathe.

It felt like a thousand years had already past since they were together, well it was true. He was been waiting for more than a millennia already, searching and waiting for him, desperately trying to find where his soul had gone to and that's what makes this reunion even more difficult, even more dream like. And meeting like this seems to be a far fetched dream, this was the reason why he receded in a deep slumber after all. Waiting is tiring, he could no longer wait for him because he knew that he would never come back for him, that he was long dead already, that if he would indeed come back to him, he wouldn't be the Edgar that he once knew. But why did he came to find him now? Why did fate allow them to meet again, after all those years?

He caressed Yuuma's neck with his long fingers and was again gripped by a strong thirst. He pulled Yuuma's hair and bit him roughly on the neck. Yuuma grunted as two fangs pierced his skin. He felt Shuu's breath on his skin, he heard sucking noises coming from him. The way he swallowed the blood, and the way his underlip would move against Yuuma's skin brought about such an ethereal sound. This was the feeling of being a prey, this was the feeling of being hunted. But why does he feel so loved? He moaned softly as Shuu's fangs pierced him deeper. He was now able to move, he reached out his big hands to touch Shuu's hair and played with the tufts of the blond's hair as if saying "drink, you've been parched for too long, drink as much as you can."

If the feeling of being bleed hurt, Yuuma didn't look like he was hurting. His eyes narrowed as life was slowly being drained from him. The sound of Shuu drinking his blood rang in his ears. The licking sound that he makes somehow sounded lovely, almost sweet. Yuuma's big hands clenched on Shuu's hair and pulled on it slightly when Shuu pierced even deeper. He grunted and heaved. Blood sluiced down to his clavicle to his chest. Shuu allowed the blood to freely travel to Yuuma's abdomen. And by the time he was done, he licked the remaining blood on Yuuma's neck and then went down on the auburn haired boy's abdomen to lick the blood that was spilled. He licked him using the full length of his tongue up to his clavicle. Yuuma could only do so much as to observe him licking him. The latter could feel his wet tongue, and the scaly feeling of it. He wanted him to lick him even more. Yuuma was flustered by this time even though energy was being drained form him. He swallowed a lump of his throat when Shuu reached to bottom of his clavicle. Both of their eyes meet and at that moment, Yuuma lost his mind. He pushed Shuu down and kissed him roughly. He clenched his fists on the sheet underneath them. For heaven's sake, why was he so turned on? He kissed him desperately, strongly that he could hear embarrassing noises coming from himself. He moaned in every kiss. Shuu was passive, he allowed Yuuma to pin him down and do whatever he pleased with him. Now Yuuma's tongue was desperately trying to pry his mouth open, he open his mouth slightly and allowed Yuuma's tongue to spread his poison. Yuuma found his. He tasted iron, he tasted his very own blood on Shuu's tongue and that turned him on even more. He started grinding against Shuu. The blond thought how it was a pity that he couldn't get it up, that he was essentially dead. And that the pleasure that they both were experiencing were totally different from each other. He could only feel what Yuuma was currently feeling when he drinks blood. Yuuma stopped kissing him. The big guy bit his chin and then started to prey on the pink protrusions on his chest. His areoles enticed Yuuma. He licked him in a circular motion, using his tongue to move the tip of his protrusions. He heard him suck. Two full sucking noises one after the other. His whole body trembled. He felt the sting of Yuuma's playful earnestness. His body shuddered and his feet clenched the linens underneath him. He never felt this kind of sensation in all those years that he's lived.

Yuuma throbbing erection was frothing with precum that his pants were soaked. Shuu felt it and was gripped by a fear he couldn't explain. Yuuma nibbled on his ears and whispered to him erotically:

"Touch me. "

And licked him again. The way Yuuma's tongue licked the insides of his ears made the hair on his body stand on ends. He didn't understand it himself. He tore Yuuma's trousers and exposed the latter's erection. He heard the spurting sound coming from his lower half vividly. Yuuma whispered on his ear again.

"Grab it and move your hand up and down. Make me feel good.. Shuu."

It was unfair how Yuuma was emotionally manipulating him. He was his waterloo from the very beginning but this, this was a totally different matter. He grabbed Yuuma's sceptre and did as instructed. He felt Yuuma shudder. His moans on his left ear made him want to tease the big guy even more. The auburn boy kept calling his name, over and over again as he bobbed his hands on the latter's membrane. Somehow, Yuuma understood that he could not do the normal things that man and woman do and that the fact that Shuu was no longer human but still doing such things with the latter made him feel whole and at the same time it made him lose myself. So this was how it felt to be close to being one with a person.

"Edgar.."

"Fasten your pace.. I'm gonna cum."

Flecks of cum splattered on Shuu's abdomen and on Yuuma's stomach. Yuuma slumped on top of him and was heaving. Shuu embraced him an embrace that felt like a thousand centuries old. Yuuma felt it, he felt the strength of this person's affection for him.

"Shuu.."

He uttered his name again. Shuu. It was such a beautiful name he thought, it gave him a warm feeling on his chest.

"Shuu.."

Shuu narrowed his eyes, overwhelmed of what became of this reunion. He wasn't expecting this and so he tightened his embrace and told him hoping that Yuuma wouldn't notice the trembling of his voice. Hoping that he wouldn't give away how much he wished to be with him again.

"I crossed oceans of time to find you."


	3. Chapter 3

_But I will destroy you. ._

He couldn't help but say those five words after confessing how tedious the years of waiting had been. But only the word destroy registers on Yuuma's mind. The word was connected to danger and it was enough to wake him up from his lucid dream. Shuu cups Yuuma's face lovingly and then just like that he returns to the dream. A long tress of Shuu's blond hair dangle on his shoulder as he lifts himself up to feel Yuuma's forehead on his. A gesture that made Yuuma want to touch him, it made him want to warm the blond's cold body with his warmth. It was such a palatable idea that it made him shiver with excitement. It was such a temptation that the auburn boy couldn't help but lower his big body a bit and clasp Shuu's hand in his, cupping his own face. He then slowly leans in to bury his face on Shuu's bare chest, clearly not satisfied with their earlier intimacy . But Shuu could only do so much. He allows Yuuma to kiss the flesh just above his sternum and then pleads him to stop, his tone more of a question than a statement. But nevertheless Yuuma stops and looks at Shuu, his brown orbs boring into the other's blue eyes. He wants to kiss Shuu's luscious thin lips again, scour and invade every crevice of his mouth but the blond's laconic countenance brought him back to the confession.

_But I will destroy you._

He lets it sink in and then incredulity lights up on his face. Shuu's throat tightens, his jaw taut, his eyes apologetic. There is recognition In Yuuma's eyes and then he hears the pattering of footsteps and a faint whistling sound. Someone was coming. Shuu lifts Yuuma's chin and kisses him on the forehead knowing full well that this tryst was about to end. He tells him where to find the elixir and bids him goodbye, putting a calm and brave front. For someone who's been waiting for Yuuma, this was a very difficult thing to do. I'll come back for you. Yuuma tells Shuu and then disappears into the darkness beyond Shuu's window just before the whistling stops and a deep sensuous voice calls his name.

_Shuu..._

The bloodmaster knows that Shuu has woken up from his deep slumber. And it was time for him to take him. The door slowly creaks open and then he enters. His purple velvet hair flowing neatly to his shoulders. The first thing that Shuu says was that he cut his hair. And he smiles at Shuu for noticing and runs his fingers through his hair knowing fully well that it would grow long in a while. He saunters toward the bed and eyes the haphazard state of Shuu's clothes, promenading. Someone was there before he arrived but he doesn't ask Shuu who it was. He sits down on the bed and plays with a lock of Shuu's hair. Shuu lets him, eyeing him furtively. The blonde knows where this is going. They've done this thousand times already. The bloodmaster yanks Shuu towards him and brushes their lips against each other. And then he bites Shuu's underlip, he always liked feeding there. Shuu was not fazed, his laconic face was as emotionless as ever. He traces his finger on the outline of Shuu's shoulder. And then pushes the blonde's head up as he prepares to bury his fangs on the his neck. Shuu trembles slightly as he feels his master's fangs dig deeper into his flesh.

_You are mine. You are mine._

Shuu senses the bloodmaster's possessiveness as his grip on him tightens. He holds back his voice as the sensation of pleasure wells up within him. Truly, there was nothing that could compare to being bleed by his master. His ears fill with sucking noises and his own heartbeat even if he doesn't have one. His master speaks to him in tongues lisping inside his mind. But he thinks of Yuuma, how his big body embraced him, how his huge hands touched him. He remembers every caress like a burn marked on his very core. The bloodmaster was not surprised that Shuu's body was faintly warm. He knew that he had come. The one his little fledgling has been pining for. The reason why he offered himself to him. He was glad, that way his blood would taste even better. Yet he couldn't shake off the bitterness in his heart. He trails his tongue on Shuu's neck before he withdraws, forming a string of saliva, elastic like a cobweb and touches Shuu's mouth with the tip of his fingers. The bloodmaster then leaves him without a word of farewell, without even stopping to look at him for the last time. His fresh puncture wounds slowly fade as his footsteps dies down to a whisper. Shuu prays with all his might that Yuuma was alright and forgets about his master's sinister character.

_To love was to destroy._ These were the words his bloodmaster told him to engrave into his mind. But he never paid any attention to it, he never understood his words. The bloodmaster muses, his eyes looking at the distance as he walks away from the castle. With every step that he made, he remembers Shuu's young countenance the first time he met him, his tattered clothes, his despondent pretty face and how it provoked him, how it lured and seduced him into taking him as his own vampire child. The bloodmaster's lips curve into a smile as he walks towards the direction of Yuuma's village. He cranes his neck and takes in the sweet scent of grass and then disappears into a cloud of bats.

Yuuma finally found the elixir just as how Shuu instructed. The castle where he found himself was the very same one the villagers described to him about. He was pleased that he wanted to go back to Shuu and kiss him, take him away from the castle to live with him at the village. But he knows that Shuu would not allow him to waste time and leave his mother to die so he gathered himself together and decided to go home, swearing with all his heart to come back and come for Shuu. Yuuma did not believe Shuu's words of destruction. He remembers Shuu's face as he told him those five words that still rang in his ears. It was a look that told him that even though that they finally found each other after a hundred lifetimes, they were still doomed to be torn apart. The way Shuu averted his eyes was like telling him that this meeting was enough, that he could finally rest, sleep beneath the earth peacefully because in all those hundred lifetimes that he's waited for Yuuma, this was the first and probably the last time that he acknowledged him, the first time that he really saw him and responded to his feelings.

It took Yuuma 3 days to return to his village, but what welcomed him was a large fire. He was horrified. It was a pandimonium there, he rushed to his home and found his house in ruins. His mother was no more. The villagers were trying their best to put out the remaining fire and evacuating the survivors. Miasma loomed heavy in the air and a cloud of bats hover around the village. After that, the men discussed about the event and the action that they were going to take. Yuuma was in rage that when he heard that the vampire in the legend was the one who burned the village down to the ground he was aghast and his heart broke to a thousand pieces. He couldn't believe it, there was no reason for Shuu to destroy his village. But his words rang in his ears.

_But I will destroy you._

The village leader and others talked that the one who attacked them was beautiful long haired blonde. At this, Yuuma's fears were confirmed. He imagined Shuu amidst the flames looking ethereal, his eyes glowing crimson. He snapped out of his reverie when the villagers turned to him. They were saying that he has already come and went from the abandoned castle of the legend. They asked him what he saw there and how they would be able to penetrate the castle without disturbing the Vampire King. He averted his eyes and told him he didn't know how and narrated his story. Shuu on the other hand was alone in the castle, his consciousness was drifting away from him because of blood loss. His bloodmaster always had a large appetite that with every meal he was afraid of being sucked dry. He had been asleep for a thousand years and surely his master was craving for his blood, he was his lone fledgling after all. The only one he prefers to feed on when he already overpowered his craving for blood. Shuu closes his eyes knowing that if he would drift into slumber right at this very moment, he'll probably wouldn't ever open his eyes. But it was fine, it was already fine, since _he _already came for him. Shuu closes his eyes but before he could drift deep in slumber he remembers Yuuma.

* * *

The bloodmaster returns to the castle and goes to Shuu's chambers. He saunters towards the bed and sits down gazing at Shuu's sleeping face. He touches Shuu's cheek gently. Before long, this castle was going to be burned down. He lifts Shuu and carries him like a princess towards the masters bedroom, the largest room in the castle. The blonde's head dangled limp on the his arms. The bloodmaster's garments trail behind him as his countenance slowly become Shuu's. He did not murder anyone in the village but he was sure that the fire will do it for him, he was amused. Everything has been going according to plan, the reunion, and this pathetic end. He lays Shuu down on the bed and covers him with a blanket. The bloodmaster turns to the door to go and then stops to gaze at Shuu for the last time and thinks if only Shuu could utter his name. The bloodmaster smiles, indeed to love was to destroy, that's why he's been keeping Shuu caged in this abandoned castle only luring fools for his "meals". That was why he was going to do this last act to make him realize how love could disappoint, how love could betray even the purest of hearts.

The villagers decided to put an end to the evil of the Vampire and with the help of Yuuma think they have a chance of winning. They gather their weapons and everything that they think could help in slaying the vampire. The creature has long tormented the village, the villagers can no longer bear to be afraid of him. Meanwhile, Yuuma was dazed. Still, he couldn't believe what was happening. But there was no turning back now. His rage could not be outbalanced by his fondness for the blond vampire. His image of him has been tarnished. The events that had happened between the two of them has completely been painted black, the only thing that his mind conjures was seeing the vampire's body lifeless. And so they journey to the abandoned castle. The bloodmaster was eagerly awaiting for them. Shuu would burn along him and his beloved will live knowing that he has betrayed him. But there were somethings that he miscalculated. He wanted Yuuma to come alone, he wanted him to be the only one who would kill them both. The bloodmaster lies beside Shuu and closes his eyes, his long violet hair spread on the bed, intertwining with Shuu's blonde locks. The sallow candles flicker and then dies out, wafts of smoke hover in the air as the bloodmaster slowly drifts to sleep. A wolf howls at the moon and then a heavy rain pours from the skies.

* * *

**A/N**: I was too emotionally attached to the characters of Fevre Dream by G.R.R Martin that the term "bloodmaster" is stuck inside my head and hence I couldn't help but use it here. Most of the time I only read, it's a miracle that I was finally able to make progress with my fanfics hence this chapter. :D


End file.
